1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary compressor which is particularly effective as a compressor for a refrigerant in an air-conditioning system of an automotive vehicle, for example.
2. Related Art Statement
In general, a clutch has been utilized which is disposed between a shaft of a rotary compressor and a driving source and is movable between an engaged position where a power is allowed to be transmitted from the driving source to the shaft and a disengaged position where the power is prevented from being transmitted from the driving source to the shaft. As such a clutch, an electromagnetic clutch has frequently been utilized.
However, the clutch as described above cannot be smoothly moved into the engaged position, and there may occur such a problem that it is impossible to sufficiently prevent a shock due to the vibration upon the engagement of the clutch from being imparted to passengers of the vehicle. In addition, another problem may also be raised that abrupt variation in load to an engine occurs, to thereby deteriorate the drivability of the vehicle.